lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.01 Der Anfang vom Ende/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Vorausblende Aufgestapelte Früchte vor dem Hintergrund eines Ozeans. Möwengeschrei und Vogelgezwitscher ist zu hören. Der Stapel scheint zu explodieren, als ein Wagen hineinrast. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Hintergrund nur ein Werbeplakat suf einem Laster ist. Die Szene spielt sich in einer Stadt ab. Der Wagen liefert sich eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd mit der Polizei. In einem Haus sieht ein Mann die Verfolgungsjagd im Fernsehen während er sich einen Drink eingießt. Nachrichtensprecherin: Seit fast 30 Minuten liefern sie sich jetzt diese halsbrecherische Verfolgungsjagd, und wir wissen immer noch nicht, wer der Fahrer des Wagens ist. Jeff, können Sie uns sagen, wo das alles angefangen hat? Jeff: Wie wir aus Polizeikreisen erfahren haben, hat die Verfolgungsjagd in der Nähe von La Brea begonnen und führte dann durch das Industriegebiet südlich des Freeway 10. Nachrichtensprecherin: Wissen Sie, wie viele Personen in dem Auto sind? Der Mann, der sich die Sendung ansieht, ist Jack. Jeff: Wie es aussieht nur eine, der Fahrer. Wir wissen allerdings nicht, ob das auch der Besitzer des Fahrzeugs ist. Sie sehen gerade Bilder vom Freeway 10, Fahrtrichtung Innenstadt. Nachrichtensprecherin: Jeff, ist das ein Camaro? Jeff: Ja, es sieht aus wie ein altes Modell aus den frühen 70ern. Jack: Verdammte Scheiße. Das Auto wird von Polizeiwagen eingekreist, kommt von der Straße ab und fährt gegen ein geparktes Auto. Die Polizisten steigen aus ihren Wagen und nähern sich dem Camaro mit vorgehaltenen Waffen. Polizist: Ich will Ihre Hände sehen! Der Mann im Auto atmet schwer. Polizist: Kurbeln Sie das Fenster runter und strecken Sie die Hände raus! Der Mann tut, wie verlangt. Polizistin: Und jetzt öffnen Sie die Tür mit der linken Hand! Der Mann tut, wie verlangt. Polizist: Raus aus dem Wagen! Auch das tut der Mann. Polizist: Drehen Sie sich um, langsam! Der Mann dreht sich um. Es ist Hurley. Polizist #2: Und jetzt hinlegen! Polizistin: Na los! Hurley starrt die Polizisten an und versucht zu Fuß zu flüchten. Die Polizisten holen ihn ein und pressen ihn gegen eine Wand. Hurley: Aufhören! Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin. Aufhören! Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin! Ich bin einer der Oceanic 6! Ich bin einer der Oceanic 6!! CREDITS Hurley sitzt in einem Verhörraum. Er blickt auf ein Überwachungsvideo, das ihn in einem Lebensmittelladen zeigt. Detective Mike Walton, Ana-Lucias ehemaliger Partner, führt das Verhör. Mike Walton: Fünf Minuten bevor Sie zehn Streifenwagen in eine Verfolgungsjagd durch die ganze Stadt verwickeln, kaufen Sie ganz normal in einem Geschäft ein. Doch dann sehen Sie irgendetwas und drehen durch. Mr. Reyes, warum sind Sie weggelaufen? Was haben Sie da gesehen? Hören Sie zu, mein Freund, ich weiß, dass Sie jemanden in diesem Laden gesehen haben, vor dem Sie weggelaufen sind.. Hurley: Ich bin vor niemandem weggelaufen. Mike Walton: Falls Sie hoffen, mich beeindruckt, dass Sie eine Berühmtheit sind, haben Sie Ihren Camarro im falschen Revier zu Schrott gefahren. Hurley: Ich bin keine Berühmtheit. Mike Walton: [lacht] Haben Sie deswegen gerufen "Hey, ich bin einer der Oceanic 6"? Wollen Sie von nem lustigen Zufall hören? Hurley: Na klar. Mike Walton: Ich kannte jemanden aus dem Flugzeug. Hurley: Wirklich? Mike Walton: Ihr Name war Ana-Lucia Cortez. Sie war meine Partnerin, als ich noch auf Streife ging. Dunkle Haare, sah toll aus. Vielleicht kannten Sie sie. Vielleicht haben Sie mit ihr gesprochen, vor dem Abflug. Hurley: Ich kannte sie nicht, tut mir Leid. Mike Walton: Sehen Sie sich die Aufzeichnung an. Vielleicht fällt Ihnen was ein. Ich hol mir einen Doughnut, wollen Sie auch einen? Hurley: Nein, danke. Mike Walton:: Wenn ich zurückkomme, sagen Sie mir, vor wem Sie weggelaufen sind. Der Detective verlässt den Raum. Hurley sitzt ganz passiv auf seinem Stuhl und sieht sich das Video von sich im Lebensmittelladen an, in dem er plötzlich verschreckt zusammenzuckt und den Laden panisch verlässt. Er sieht sich die verspiegelte Wand an, die jetzt wie ein Fenster unter Wasser aussieht. Ein Man mit Kapuze schwimmt darauf zu und berührt das Glas, das sofort zerbirst. Sofort strömt Wasser in den Raum, Hurley springt auf, läuft zur Tür und hämmert dagegen. Hurley: Hilfe! Hilfe! Hilfe! Helft mir! Hilfe! Der Detective kommt zurück. Mike Walton: Was zum Teufel haben Sie? Hurley sieht, dass kein Wasser in dem Raum ist. Das Fenster sieht wieder aus, wie ein normaler Spiegel. Mike Walton: Was soll das, Reyes? Hä, wollen Sie vielleicht in die Irrenanstalt? Denn wenn Sie das wollen, kann ich das sofort für Sie arrangieren, mein Freund. Hurley: Das können Sie? [Hurley umarmt ihn] Oh, vielen Dank. Danke. Danke. Inselabschnitt Hurley steht bei dem DHARMA-Bus und funkt Jack an. Hurley: Jack? Bist du da, Alter? Strand ruft Jack. Jack, bitte kommen. Strand an Jack... Jack nimmt sein Walkie und antwortet. Jack: Ich bin da, Hurley, was gibt's? Hurley: Hey. Was ist denn mit diesem Sendeturm? Seid ihr schon da gewesen? Jack: Ja, und ich hab mit den Leuten auf dem Schiff gesprochen. Sie kommen hierher, um uns zu holen. Hurley: Ehrlich? Es hat funktioniert? Jack sieht, wie Ben ruhig die Szenerie beobachtet. Jack: Ja, ehrlich. Wir machen uns grade bereit, um zum Strand zurückzukehren, also mach dich lieber reisefertig. [er zwinkert Ben zu] Hurley: Hahaha! Alter, das ist großartig! Woohoo! Hurley geht zu den anderen am Strand, Jack zu Kate. Jack: Was gefunden? Kate: Nichts, keine Spur von ihm. [Sie sieht Naomi an, die auf dem Boden lieg.] Als wäre er vom Erdboden verschluckt. Wieso hat Locke sie getötet? Er kannte sie nicht mal. Jack: Weil er verrückt ist. Kate: Und wenn er zurückkommt, was dann? Jack: Wenn er zurück kommt, bring ich ihn um. [Sie sehen sich einen Moment lang an.] Ich werde alle zusammenrufen und dann gehen wir zurück zum Strand. Kate: Geht es wirklich wieder nach Hause? Jack: Ja. Es geht wirklich wieder nach Hause. Jack geht an Claire und Sun vorbei, die Aarons Windeln wechseln. Rose ist ebenfalls bei ihnen. Sun: [lachend] Dass ich mein Baby wirklich in einem Krankenhaus auf die Welt bringe Claire: [knufft sie scherzhaft in den Arm] Oh, reib es mir nur unter die Nase, ja.. Sun: [lacht] Oh nein... Rose: Kann ich was für euch tun? Claire: Nein, wir packen nur zusammen, danke. Du bist bestimmt furchtbar stolz auf Bernard. Er soll ja unser neuer Held sein. Rose: Aber wir alle hier wissen, dass der eigentliche Held dein Mann ist, Claire. Wenn Charlie nicht dieses Ding abgeschaltet hätte, dann würden wir immer noch ein Besetztzeichen auf diesem schicken Telefon hören. Deswegen solltest du ihn verdammt gut behandeln, wenn du wieder bei ihm bist. Claire: Oh, Rose! Alle lachen. Ben ist immer noch an einem Baum gefesselt. Roussau steht nebem ihm Wache. Sie beobachten, wie Alex und Karl miteinander reden und lachen. Ben: Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Und zwar will ich, dass du Alex so weit weg wie möglich von hier bringst. Rousseau: Was? Ben: Dafür haben wir keine Zeit, also hör mir zu. Alle, die jetzt nicht hier weggehen, werden sterben. Deswegen geh zu Alex und verschwinde mit ihr, sofort, völlig, egal wohin. Nur geh weg. Ich will nicht, dass meine Tochter... Rousseau versetzt Ben einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Rousseau: Sie ist nicht deine Tochter. Am Strand hebt Juliet Gräber aus, während Sawyer ein Bier trinkt. Hurley und Bernard blicken auf den Ozean. Hurley: Hab ich dir je von meinem Lottogewinn erzählt? Ich hatte etwa 150 Millionen Dollar. Das Schlimmste, was mir je passiert ist. Bernard: Ja, wer braucht schon 150 Millionen, nicht wahr? Hurley: Jetzt wird nichts mehr da sein, weil alle denken, ich bin tot. Wenn wir gerettet werden und ich zurück bin, dann werde ich frei sein. [Pause] Ich mach ne Arschbombe. Ich hab.. an jedem Tag an diesem Strand gestanden und auf das Wasser gesehen und wollte eine Arschbombe machen. Bernard: [legt ihm den Arm auf die Schulter] Hurley. Du willst ne Arschbombe machen? Dann mach eine. Hurley tut es. Er beginnt lachend loszurennen, springt lächelnd mit angezogenen Beinen ins Wasser, kommt wieder hoch und sieht, wie die anderen Desmond dabei helfen, das Kanu an den Strand zu schieben. Hurley geht zu ihnen hinüber. Sayid: Alles in Ordnung, Desmond? Desmond: Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Wir müssen schnell zu Jack. Er darf auf keinen Fall dieses Schiff kontaktieren. Sawyer: Ruhig, Scottie, alles cool. Das Schiff ist auf dem Weg. Desmond: Was? Schon auf dem Weg? Nein. Hurley: Hey, wo ist Charlie? Desmond: Nein, diese Frau, diese Naomi, sie hat gelogen. Die Menschen auf dem Schiff sind nicht das was sie sagen. Juliet: Was? Sawyer: Und wer sind sie? Hurley: Desmond, wo ist Charlie? Desmond: [zu Sawyer] Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir müssen sofort Jack verständigen!! Juliet: Das ist kein Problem, wir können ihn kontaktieren. Wir haben ein Walkie. Keine Sorge. Desmond: Wo ist es? Hol es her? Bernard: Was bedeutet, sie sind nicht was sie sagen? Hurley: [schreit] Wo ist Charlie!!! Alle hören auf. Desmond: [langsam] Ehm.. es tut mir Leid, Bruder. Ich.. Jedem wird klar, dass Charlie tot ist. Zurück beim Sendeturm. Das Telefon klingelt. Kate: Sind das unsere Retter? Jack geht ans Satellitentelefon. Jack: Hallo. Minkowski: Hallo, Jack. Hier ist George Minkowski. Wir versuchen euer Signal zu lokalisieren, aber wir haben ein paar RF-Interferenzen. Einige Einstellungen an eurem Satellitentelefon müssten geändert werden. Jack: Ähm, klar okay, sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll. Minkowski: Einfacher wär's, Sie holen Naomi ans Telefon. Jack: Naomi ist grade Holz holen gegangen. Bleiben Sie ne Sekunde dran, ich versuche sie.. Kate dreht sich um, und bemerkt, dass Naomi verschwunden ist. Ben sitzt etwas weiter weg und starrt die beiden an. Jack legt auf. Jack:'''Wo ist sie hin? '''Ben: [grinsend, leise] Keine Ahnung. Am Strand verarbeiten die anderen immer noch Desmonds Nachrichten. Sawyer: Wir müssen den Doc benachrichtigen. Sayid: Hast du nicht gehört, was Desmond sagt? Charlie hat auf seine Hand geschrieben.. Sawyer: Hör zu, es tut mir Leid, dass er tot ist. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, was "Nicht Pennys Schiff" bedeutet. Sayid: Jack zu verständigen bringt uns nichts. Juliet: Wir würden ihn damit warnen. Sayid: Und gleichzeitig warnen wir die Leute auf dem Frachter, dass wir ihnen nicht trauen. Mit Sicherheit überwachen sie unsere Kommunikation. Wenn wir Jack verständigen... Sawyer: Weißt du was? Ich hab das Walkie, ich rufe jetzt Jack. Hey! Hurley schnappt sich das Walkie aus Sawyers Hand und schmeißt es ins Wasser. Hurley: Machen wir uns auf den Weg. Sawyer: [ruft] Und wohin, bitte? Am Funkturm verteilt Jack Fackeln, als Rousseau auf ihn zu kommt. Rousseau: Ich hab Blut gefunden, es stammt von Naomi. Sie ist weggekrochen. Sie hat vielleicht zehn Minuten vorsprung. Wenn wir sofort losgehen, dann finden wir sie. Jack: [deutet auf Ben] Aber ihn nehmen wir mit. Rousseau: Warum sollten wir das tun? Jack: Weil ich keinem zutraue, ihn zu beaufsichtigen. Jack geht zum Rest der Gruppe. Jack: Okay, alle mal herhören. Wir werden jetzt alle zum Strand zurückgehen. Wenn diese Leute hier eintreffen, dürfen sie keine Schwierigkeiten haben uns zu finden, okay? Claire: Du siehst besorgt aus, Jack. Jack: Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, dass wir unsere Rückfahrt verpassen. Alle machen sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Kate kommt zu Jack. Kate: Ich hab ihre Spur gefunden. Sie führt nach Westen, quer über die Insel. Jack: Rousseau hat sie schon gefunden. Wir brechen grade auf und gehen ihr nach. Kate: Seid.. seid ihr sicher, dass es ihre ist? Jack: Gibt es noch einen, der blutet? Kate: Warte, wenn sie nicht will, dass wir sie finden, könnte es sich auch um eine falsche Fährte handeln. Wir sollten beiden folgen, und.. Jack: Kate, in grade mal sechs Stunden, da sitzen wir an Bord dieses Schiffes und lachen darüber, dass wir noch ein letztes Mal nicht einer Meinung waren. Naomi ist verletzt, sie schleppt sich durch den Dschungel. Sie denkt nicht daran, falsche Fährten zu legen. Kate: Du hast Recht. Jack: Ich finde sie, und du führst die Leute zurück zum Strand. Kate: Mach ich. Kate umarmt Jack. Ben beobachtet sie. Kate: Sei vorsichtig, okay? Jack: Ja. Kate geht. Jack macht sich mit Roausseau und Ben auf den Weg. Die Gruppe vom Strand bereitet sich auf den Aufbruch in das Inselinnere vor, um den Rest der Überlebenden zu finden. Sawyer: Was ist in dich gefahren, Hugo? Morgen früh werden alle wieder hier sein. Wieso warten wir nicht? Hurley: Wenn du jemanden warnen willst, wartest du nicht. Die Gruppe verteilt die Waffen untereinander. Sawyer: Und ich dachte, ich könnte endlich ne Nacht durchschlafen. Vorausblende Hurley spielt in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa "Vier Gewinnt" mit einem weiteren Patienten. Hurley: Diesmal hättest du mich fast gehabt. Neues Spiel? Wie wär's mit 4 Gewinnsätzen? Schwester Lazenby: Bereit für deine Medikamente, Hugo? Hurley nimmt die Pillen und schluckt sie schnell runter. Schwester Lazenby: Ach übrigens, du hast Besuch. Hurley sieht sich um und entdeckt einen Mann mit einer Besucher-Plakette an einem anderen Tisch. Hurley geht zu ihm hinüber. Matthew: Mr Reyes. Guten Tag. Mein Name it Matthew Abaddon. Ich bin Anwalt von Oceanic Airlines. Hätten Sie etwas Zeit für mich? Hurley: Na klar. Matthew: Ich bin hier, Mr Reyes, weil wir gehört haben, dass sie... Schwierigkeiten hatten. Ihre Festnahme, ihre Einweisung. Und wir sind zutiefst bestürzt darüber. Deswegen bietet Ihnen Oceanic Airlines an, Ihre Situation ein wenig zu verbessern. Hurley: Was heißt das, verbessern? Matthew: Eine Einrichtung, wo die Farbe nicht von den Wänden abblättert. Wo Sie Ihr eigenes Badezimmer haben. Sie könnten das Meer sehen.. Hurley: Das Meer will ich nicht sehen. Matthew: Ist kein Problem. Hurley: Eigentlich will ich nicht.. mir geht es wirklich gut hier. Matthew: Geht es Ihnen wirklich gut, Mr Reyes? Hurley: Wie meinen Sie das? Matthew: Das ist eine psychiatrische Anstalt. Hurley: Wer sagten Sie, sind Sie? Könnte ich.. eine Visitenkarte von Ihnen haben. Abaddon reicht in seine Tasche, bringt aber nichts hervor. Matthew: Ich muss sie wohl vergessen haben. Hurley: Dann war's das, Alter. Hurley will gehen. Matthew: Sind sie noch am Leben? Hurley: [nach einer Pause] Wie, bitte? Matthew: Sie haben mich verstanden. Hurley: Schwester! Schwester! Raus hier! Alle Mann raus hier! Helft mir, er ist hinter mir her. Er ist hinter mir her. Helft mir. Pfleger: Wir sind ja da. Beruhige dich. Ist ja gut. Der Mann hat den Raum verlassen. Die Tür schließt sich hinter ihm, als Hurley nach ihm sieht. Inselabschnitt Nachts im Dschungel. Die Gruppe vom Strand auf dem Weg in's Inselinnere. Sawyer: Alles klar bei dir, Hugo? Hurley: Ja, Alter, ich schaff das schon. Sawyer: Wenn du vielleicht reden willst.. Hurley: Worüber sollt ich reden wollen? Sawyer: Charlie. Ich mein nur, ihr zwei wart Freunde und da dachte ich.. Hurley: Wir werden schneller bei Jack sein, wenn wir nicht reden. Hurley geht an Sawyer vorbei. Sawyer: Ich sag denen mal, sie sollen ein bisschen langsamer machen. Hurley: Ich komm schon mit. Sawyer: Alles klar, Jose, du.. kannst rufen, wenn du mich brauchst. Sawyer geht wieder vor. Hurley folgt ihnen langsamer, verliert sie aber bald aus den Augen. Hurley: Leute. Leute! Leute! Leute!!! Leute! Hurley steht auf einmal vor Jacobs Hütte und hört ein Flüstern. Jack verfolgt mit Rousseau und Ben Naomis Fährte. Rousseau: Die Blutspur endet hier. Jack: Wie meinst du das? Rousseau: Sie endet hier. Jack: Willst du damit sagen, dass sie nicht mehr blutet? Rousseau: Nein, ich sage damit, dass sie uns reingelegt hat. Sie hat umgedreht. Ben: Ruf lieber das Schiff an und sag ihnen, dass sie Holz für ein verdammt großes Feuer holt. Jack greift nach dem Telefon in seiner Hosentasche, bemerkt aber, dass es nicht mehr da ist. Jack: Wo ist es? Ben: Ich hätte dir wahrscheinlich sagen sollen, dass sie das Telefon genommen hat, aber dann hättest du mich geschlagen. Das war ich dir schuldig. Jack: Wovon sprichst du? Ben: Kate hat es genommen, während der Verabschiedung. Jack erkennt seinen Fehler. Ben: Sie hatte auch die richtige Fährte gefunden, aber du hast nicht auf sie gehört. Anscheinend nimmt sie die Dinge selbst in die Hand. Sieh es positiv, wenigstens eine hier weiß, was zum Teufel sie tut. Jack und Rousseau gehen in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen sind. Jack zieht schroff an dem Seil, mit dem Ben gefesselt hinter ihnen her läuft. In der Zwischenzeit verfolgt Kate die echte Fährte. Das Satellitentelefon klingelt. Kate überlegt kurz und entscheidet sich dann dranzugehen. Kate: Hallo? Minkowski: Wer ist da? Kate: Ähm, hier ist Kate. Minkowski: Ist Jack bei Ihnen? Kate: Nein. Nein, er ist nicht hier. Minkowski: Wo ist Naomi? Kate: Wir suchen nach ihr. Minkowski: Was heißt das, ihr sucht nach ihr? Kate legt auf. Blut topft auf ihren Arm. Kate sieht nach oben und sieht, wie Naomi mit einem Messer in der Hand auf sie herabspringt. Sie hält es an Kates Kehle. Naomi: Gib mir das Telefon. Gib mir das Telefon. Kate: Naomi, hör mir zu. Ich will dir helfen. Du bist verletzt. Naomi: Helfen willst du? Ich hab die letzten drei Tage damit verbracht, euch zu retten und ihr werft mir ein Messer in den Rücken. Kate: Nein, das waren wir nicht. Naomi: Wer dann? Kate: Seine Name ist John Locke. Naomi: Wieso? Kate: Er denkt, dass du uns was vorspielst. Das Telefon klingelt. Kate: Ich schwöre es dir, wir würden dir nie etwas antun. Du kennst uns. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Bitte hilf uns. Naomi: Gib mir das Telefon. Kate tut es. Naomi fällt auf den Boden und geht dran. Naomi: George. Hier ist Naomi. Minkowski: Naomi, wo warst du? Was ist eigentlich da los? Naomi sieht Kate an. Naomi: Ich hatte nen Unfall. Ich bin verletzt. Minkowski: Was.. ein Unfall. W-Was für einen Unfall? Was ist passiert? Naomi? Hallo? Hallo? Naomi starrt weiterhin Kate an. Naomi: Ein Ast hat sich mir in den Bauch gebohrt, als ich mit dem Fallschirm gelandet bin. Minkowski: Warum haben sie mir gesagt, dass du Holz holst? Naomi: Wahrscheinlich wollten sie nicht mit der Wahrheit raus, bevor ich nicht mit dir gesprochen hab. Minkowski: Wir haben das Signal verloren und können nicht zu euch kommen. Kannst du den Frequenzbereich ändern? Naomi: Ja. [sie drück einige Tasten] Wie ist es jetzt? Minkowski: Glockenklar. Naomi, wir-wir holen dich so schnell wie möglich da raus, okay? Naomi: Tut mir Leid, George. Sag meiner Schwester, ich liebe sie. Naomi geht zu Boden. Kate erkennt, dass sie tot ist. Bei Jacobs Hütte. Hurley nähert sich vorsichtig. Im Inneren ist ein Licht zu sehen. Hurley: Hallo? Hurley blickt durch ein Fenster in die Hütte. Er sieht ein Gemälde eines Hundes an der Wand und einen Mann in einem Schaukelstuhl. Plötzlich taucht ein weiterer Mann direkt vor dem Fenster auf, nur sein Auge ist zu sehen. Hurley schreit auf und läuft davon. Hurley: Hilfe! Hilfe! Hilfe!!! Hurley dreht sich um und plötzlich ist das Haus wieder da. Die Tür öffnet sich mit einem Quietschen. Hurley schließt seine Augen. Hurley: Hier ist nichts. Hier ist nichts. Hier ist nichts. Hier ist nichts. Hurley öffnet seine Augen wieder und sieht, dass das Haus verschwunden ist. Er läuft rückwärts und stürzt. Er beginnt zu schreien und öffnet seine Augen wieder. John Locke steht über ihm. Locke: Hallo, Hugo. Schnitt zu: Hurley und Locke sitzen nebeneinander Locke: Du hast dich ganz schön verirrt hier draußen, Hugo. Wie konnte es denn passieren, dass du die Gruppe verlierst? Hurley: Ich schätze, ich bin wohl zurückgefallen. Locke: Hast du deswegen um Hilfe gerufen? Hurley: Ich hab Angst gekriegt. Locke: Was Desmond von der Unterwasserstation erzählt hat, dass da "nicht Pennys Schiff" wartet. Hatte sich Charlie wirklich das auf die Hand geschrieben? Hurley: Jack hätte niemals Kontakt aufnehmen dürfen. Locke: Da hast du absolut Recht. Hurley: Es wird sicher nicht leicht, ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht kommen werden, um uns zu retten. Locke: Tja, wir werden wohl unser Bestes geben müssen. Denn wenn wir es nicht schaffen sollten, ist Charlie umsonst gestorben. Sayer, Juliet und die anderen sind am Cockpit des Schiffswracks. Hurley kommt zu ihnen. Sawyer: Wo warst du zum Teufel, Hugo? Hurley: Sorry, ich... ich hatte mich nur verlaufen. Locke kommt ebenfalls an. Sayid: Was hast du hier zu suchen? Locke: Ich bin aus demselben Grund hier wie ihr. Ich will Jack vor den Leuten auf diesem Schiff warnen. Ich hatte es schon versucht, aber vielleicht habe ich mit ein wenig Unterstützung mehr Glück. Sayid: Du willst Unterstützung? Ich will wissen, wieso du das U-Boot zerstört hast. Die Gruppe hört Stimmen. Sie nehmen ihre Waffen in Anschlag. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es die andere Gruppe der Überlebenden ist. Sun sagt etwas auf Koreanisch, läuft zu Jin und umarmt ihn. Claire sucht nach Charlie. Rose sieht Bernard und umarmt ihn. Bernard: Bin immer noch am Leben. Rose: Rambo. Sie berührt eine Schramme auf seiner Stirn Bernard: Au! Sie lachen und umarmen sich. Bernard: Jetzt siehst du, was für ein Kerl ich bin. Juliet umarmt Alex. Desmond will zu Claire und mit ihr reden. Hurley kommt ihm jedoch zuvor. Hurley: Ich sag's ihr. Er geht zu ihr, beginnt zu weinen. Hurley: Er ist tot. Charlie ist tot. Claire: Nein. Sie umarmen sich und weinen gemeinsamen. Die anderen sehen sie an. Vorausblende Hurley sitzt im Park der Psychiatrischen Anstalt. Er zeichnet einen Eskimo und ein Iglu. Ein weiterer Patient geht an ihm vorbei. Lewis: Ich wär vorsichtig, wenn ich du wär. Hurley: Wovon sprichst du, Alter? Lewis: Da steht so'n Typ, der starrt dich an. Hurley: Wer denn? Der Patient deutet in die Richtung. Lewis: Der da. Hurley sieht hinüber. Sein Gesicht nimmt einen ängstlich schockierten Ausruck an. Charlie steht vor einem Wagen. Charlie: Hey, Mann. Lauf nicht weg. Hurley. Jetzt.. setz dich.. wieder hin. Ich will mit dir reden. Ach komm schon. Nicht wieder weglaufen, wie du es in dem Laden getan hast, okay? Es ist nicht nötig, dass du... völlig durchdrehst. Hurley: Wie soll das bitte gehen? Ich will nur'n paar Würstchen und ne Cola kaufen und auf einmal stehst du da bei der Kühltruhe. Du bist tot, was erwartest du denn? Charlie: Können wir uns einfach hinsetzen? Hurley: Ich bin vielleicht im Irrenhaus, aber du bist tot und ich werde keine Phantasieunterhaltung mit dir führen. Charlie nimmt seine Sonnenbrille ab und sieht Hurley in die Augen. Charlie: Ich bin tot. Aber ich bin auch hier. Hurley: Dann beweise es. Charlie gibt Hurley eine Ohrfeige. Hurley: Okay, okay. Sie setzen sich hin. Hurley: War dir klar, dass du draufgehst, wenn du da rausschwimmen würdest? Charlie nickt. Hurley: Warum hast du's mir nicht gesagt? Charlie: Du hättest alles getan, um mich aufzuhalten. Und da ich sowieso fest entschlossen war, es zu tun, wollt ich dir den Aufwand ersparen. Jetzt hast du eine Aufgabe.. und du versteckst dich davor. Und aus diesem grund bist du auch weggelaufen, als du mich im Laden gesehen hast. Dir war klar, ich bin hier, weil ich dir sagen will.. Hurley: Das hör ich mir nicht an. Nein, weil du nicht hier sitzt. Hurley hält sich die Ohren zu und schließt die Augen. Charlie: Ich bin hier, du verhältst dich wie ein Baby. Hurley: Ich schließe meine Augen und zähle bis fünf, und wenn ich sie aufmache, bist du weg. Charlie: Ich bin hier. Hurley: Eins! Charlie: Lass das sein. Hurley: Zwei! Charlie: Sie brauchen dich. Hurley: Drei! Charlie: Sie brauchen dich, Hugo. Hurley: Vier! Charlie: Du weißt, sie brauchen dich. Hurley: Fünf! Hurley öffnet seine Augen und Charlie ist verschwunden. Inselabschnitt Hurley umarmt immer noch Claire. Claire: Was, was ist passiert? Ich meine, wie ist er... Hurley: Er hat es getan, um uns zu helfen. Alle stehen still da, als Rousseau und Ben ankommen. Locke dreht sich um und Jack schlägt ihm ohne Vorwarnung ins Gesicht. Die anderen schauen untätig zu. Locke versucht seine Waffe zu ziehen, doch Jack kann sie ihm entwenden. Er spannt den Revolver. Juliet: Jack. Locke: Du wirst mich nicht erschießen. So wenig, wie ich es geschafft hätte... Jack drückt ab, es löst sich jedoch kein Schuss. Locke: Sie ist nicht geladen. Jack beginnt auf Locke einzuschlagen. Sawyer und Sayid zerren ihn von ihm weg. Sawyer: He, hör auf. Jack: Lasst mich los! Du weißt, was er getan hat! Sayid: [schreit] Ja, ich weiß, was er getan hat! Locke steht auf. Locke: Was ich getan habe, alles was ich je getan habe, habe ich im Interesse der Gruppe getan. Jack: Hast du sie noch alle?! Locke: Ich weiß, dass ich eine Menge erklären muss, aber ich habe nie etwas getan, um einen von euch zu verletzen. Ich habe sogar mein Leben riskiert, weil ich euch vor einer Verräterin warnen wollte. [Er zeigt auf Juliet] Jack: Sie hat uns geholfen, John. Das einzige, was du getan hast, war jede Möglichkeit zu zerstören, die wir hatten von hier wegzukommen. Du hast Naomi ermordet. Ben: Naja genaugenommen hat er das noch nicht getan. Kate: Doch, das hat er. Alle drehen sich zu Kate um, die gerade angekommen ist. Kate: Sie ist tot. Und doch hat sie dich nicht verraten. Sie hat zu uns gehalten, und sie hat es hinbekommen. Kate gibt das Satellitentelefon an Jack. Kate: Sie sind auf dem Weg. Locke: Sie steht nicht auf unserer Seite. Sie will ihre Leute unter allen Umständen hierher bringen. Und glaubt mir, wenn sie das schafft, sollten wir weit weg von hier sein. Ich gehe ins Dorf der Anderen. Es ist jetzt verlassen. Das ist der einzige Ort auf der Insel, der uns eine gewisse Sicherheit bietet. Das muss reichen, bis mir was anderes einfällt. Doch bis dahin - wenn ihr weiterleben wollt - solltet ihr mit mir gehen. Jack: Niemand wird mit dir irgend wohin gehen, weil sie nicht verrückt sind. Hurley: Er ist nicht verrückt. Was ist mit Charlie? Charlie hat sein Leben riskiert nur damit wir gerettet werden. Was er auch da unten getan hat, es hat funktioniert. Aber irgendwas ist da passiert. Irgendwas muss er gehört haben, bevor er.. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber er hat seine Meinung geändert. Bilder, wie Charlie ertrinkt und Desmond die Nachricht auf seiner Hand zeigt. Hurley: Denn das Letzte, was er getan hat, war uns zu warnen, dass mit diesem Schiff irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Deswegen werde ich nicht auf dich hören! Ich werde auf meinen Freund hören. Ich werde auf Charlie hören. Hurley stellt sich neben Locke. Locke: Noch jemand? Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Claire und einige andere gehen zu John. Ben: Jack, mit deiner Erlaubnis würde ich gerne mit John gehen. Jack: Du kannst ihn gerne haben. Ben und Rousseau sowie Alex und Karl stellen sich zu John. Bernard: [zu Rose] Du wolltest nicht weg von dieser Insel. Wenn du.. mit Locke gehen willst, dann komme ich mit dir. Rose: Ich werde nirgendwohin gehen mit diesem Mann. Sawyer geht in Richtung John. Kate: Was soll das Sawyer? Sawyer: Ich versuch nur meine Haut zu retten, Kate. War schon immer so. Es beginnt zu regen. Alles sehen sehr ernst aus. Locke: Ihr wisst, wo ihr uns findet, falls ihr eure Meinung ändert. Locke führt seine Gruppe weg. Das Lager ist in zwei Parteien gespaltet. Vorausblende Hurley spielt Basketball in einer Turnhalle der Anstalt. Jack kommt herein. Jack: Schonmal nicht getroffen? Er und Hurley lächeln sich an. Hurley: Jack. Jack: Ja. Ich komme gerade von einem Beratungstermin.. und da dachte ich, ich besuch dich mal. Horse? Hurley: Einverstanden. Also, Berater, ja? Dann bist du wieder auf der Chirurgenschiene? Jack fängt an mit Hurley Basketball zu spielen. Jack: Ja. Hurley wirft und trifft. Jack wirft daneben. Jack: H. Hurley: Lassen dich die Reporter in Ruhe? Hurley wirft und trifft. Jack: Ja. Allerdings muss ich immer noch Autogramme geben, wenn ich nen Kaffee trinken gehe. Ich glaube, ich lass mir nen Bart wachsen. Er wirft wieder daneben. Hurley: Ein Bart ist nichts für dich, Alter. Du hast H-O. Also.. weswegen bist du wirklich hier, Jack? Jack: Ich wollte nur nach dir sehen. Ob bei dir alles okay ist. Hurley: Du wolltest sehen, ob ich verrückt bin, und ob ich was erzähle. Jack: Hast du? Hurley: Du bist dran. Jack: Nein, hast gewonnen. Ich.. ich muss los. War schön dich zu sehen, Hurley. Jack macht sich auf den Weg. Hurley: Es tut mir Leid. Wär ich bloß nicht mit Locke gegangen. Ich wollte, ich wär mit dir gegangen. Jack: Das können wir nicht mehr ändern, Mann. Hurley: Ich glaube, wir haben nicht das Richtige getan. Sie will, dass wir zurück kommen, Jack. Jack: Hurl.. Hurley: und sie wird alles versuchen... Jack: [schreit] Wir gehen nie wieder zurück! Jack geht zur Tür. Hurley: Sag niemals nie, Alter. Inselabschnitt Jack und Kate sehen sich das Cockpit des Wracks an. Kate: Denkst du an Charlie? Jack: Es kommt mir so vor, als wäre unser Absturz schon hundert Jahre her. Wie ist das alles passiert? Ein Geräusch ist zu hören. Kate: Das Gewitter wird immer lauter. Jack: Das ist nicht das Gewitter. Das Geräusch stammt von einem Helikopter. Jack: Komm mit. Ein Suchscheinwerfer erleuchtet den Boden. Jack und Kate sehen wie jemand per Fallschirm aus dem Helikopter springt. Jack: Komm schnell! Sie finden den Fallschirmspringer, der seinen Helm abnimmt und sie ansieht. Daniel Faraday: Sind Sie Jack? Jack und Kate sehen sich aufgeregt an. ---- Aufgeschrieben von Nordlys. Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 4